


Wishing apon a star.

by InsainCat



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Captain Cipher, Fairy Dipper, M/M, Neverland, multiple dipper and mabels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsainCat/pseuds/InsainCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin fairies born on earth, go to Never Land at the age of 12. 80 years later, they come back. One in hopes to find a new friend, the other not sure what he is to do. All he knows is that they have to stay alive and out of trouble. But then Mabel does just that. Dipper must team up with Bill, and some 2000 century versions of his family to find her. And Mabel must learn to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Slowly, the sun arose over the horizon, the darkness clearing from the sky. The stars seemed to disappear as the light invaded. White fluff cotton became visible, while the dark blue retreated to the other side of the sky. Purple, pink, Orange, Yellow, and then finally Blue, welcomed the land, as small creatures began to wake. The forest quickly came to life, wild flowers began to open, rare birds hunted for their food, morning dew trickled down the leaves of trees that reached to the sky. Waves crashed on beaches, rocks, and cliffs, surrounding and shaping a small island.  
On the opposite side of the sun’s rising, the side of the island, where the darkness was retreating to, there was a ship. It was an old ship, one made out of fine wood and golden steel. Gold coating the rims of the boat, glittering as it felt dew placed upon it. White sails held up in the sky with colorful patches to seal up the damages in them, the wind forcing it to extend outward, the ship tagging along. On the top of the main topgallant sail, was a smaller flag with a triangle and an eye in the middle. The triangle was yellow, everything around it, black. There was bricks on the triangle below the eye in a golden orange. It was a symbol meaning the Eye of God. It hung, however, as a pirate flag. 

A high pitched laugh echoed throughout the open sea, as the owner of the voice danced around on the ship, a sword in hand, as he skillfully fought against a young girl. “See you’ve been training, Shooting Star!” the man called to his opponent with a grin. 

“Give my brother back and I might just spare you, Captain!” The young girl, who was no older than 14, called back. She swung from below with a dagger at the man, who deflected it. The man, or the Captain, gave a cackle for a response.  
The two danced, clashing sounds of metal echoed throughout the ship, the crew staying at bay as they watched the two, not daring to interfere in fret of losing an arm.

“Maybe when he’s younger!” the Captain said after a kick to the side of the young girl, Shooting Star, as the Captain called her. 

The girl fell to her side, wincing in pain as propped herself up from her elbow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Gritting teeth muffled half her words. 

“I’m a man of many riddles, as you should know by now.” He cooed and put the tip of his blade to her neck. 

“Only when you want to hurt my head, you are.” Shooting Star couldn't help but give a smirk at her snarky comeback. Truthfully, she sucked at him. But nevertheless, it worked. She swung her feet to the side, tripping the Captain onto his back, who landed with a grunt. The girl jumped up and ran into the Captain’s quarters, finding it easy since she had done this so many times. However, the Captain was a tricky man, and he liked games. He never hid things in the same place twice.  
Shooting Star scanned her surroundings. This Pirate Captain’s quarters wasn't as big and grand as most would have hopped to believe. It was small, but decorated comfortably. A table with four chairs that had looked to be made with fine oak wood and covered with red velvet coverings, was placed in the center of the room. The bed was off to the side. Dark red drapings overed over it as it was lined with golden ropes. The bed was only big enough to fit no more than two people. The coverings of the pillows were black, while the blanket was red. Still, as the Captain’s trade mark, there were gold rims following the blankets. The wood that held it all up and together was most definitely redwood, obvious to it’s reddish brown color. A large rug lay comfortably in the middle of everything, in the shape of a triangle made out of golden bricks while red outlined it. To the left was two large bookcases, and one glass case containing alcohol and cups. The large window outlooking the sea was also lined with gold, a seating near it in red velvet for one to enjoy the outlooks on life.  
To Shooting Star, it all looked the same. Except the new fine Tea cups that was placed on the fine table, where Hot Tea was recently served. But she dismissed that and began rummaging through the room. She looked under the bed, in the bed, on the table, under the chairs, bookcases, glass shelf, empty rum bottles, near the window, under blankets and pillows. She searched until she was out of ideas.  
“Dip Dop?!” She called out to the room. It took a moment before she heard a little bell. She ran towards the sound until she couldn't remember where it had come from. “Dipper!” She called again. This time the tiny bell came louder. She now knew where it was coming from. Duh. The closet. Why didn't she check there before? Shooting Star opened the Captain’s closet to find many clothes. It wasn't that impressive. A girl could have way more. But nevertheless, it was impressive for a man at sea. Some clothes looked cheap, while others looked relatively expensive. The bell again. She looked up. A small empty lantern hung from the ceiling, a small light illuminating from it. “There you are!” she exclaimed with a smile. Her feet started to drift off the ground as she reached for the lantern. Once ahold of it, she could see a tiny person with glowing wings. His hair looked like it was in long need of a clean cut. The boy looked fairly young, just the same age as Shooting Star. Shooting star ran out of the closet and to the window as soon as her feet touched the ground again. Before doing so, she opened the lantern to let Dipper out before placing it on the table, next to the tea. 

As if on cue, the captain opened the door to find Shooting Star making her escape through the window. The captain looked a bit out of breath with a red nose, to which Shooting Star let out a snort.  
“Better luck next time, Captain Cipher~!” She grinned before jumping out the window. Cipher didn't seem to have the energy to try and stop her. Instead he just walked to the window to watch the girl and her fairy brother fly off to the island’s shore.  
“Next time won't be so easy, Shooting Star!” He called back as he watched them go. “Cya, Pine Tree!”  
When he was sure he couldn't see the tiny fairy anymore, he slumped into the cushions at the window and sighed. “I'm getting too old for this..” he rubbed his nose, which to no surprise, felt sore. He had tripped on rope on his way here and fell flat on his face. He spent a few minutes trying to stop his nose from bleeding, before finally making it to his room. Pain was hilarious to him, but it was also annoying sometimes. Falling flat on your face and breaking your nose is always a joyride.  
\--  
“Bro bro.” Shooting Star, or Mabel, as most call her, looked sternly at her brother, her arms crossed. “You know I gotta ask… Why the fudge nuggets are you getting caught by Bill so often? Its like you go to him, knowing you’ll get caught!” She failed her arms out before slapping her legs. “Why do you do this to me, Dip Dop?!”  
Dipper, who was now the same size as his twin sister, yes, they are twins, rubbed his slight sore neck, moreover to hide all the red marks. “You know how I am with mysteries. Bill is one of them.”  
“He’s a dangerous one, and you shouldn't be trying to solve him!” Mabel exclaimed, which made Dipper blush slightly at how badly that sounded before Mabel corrected herself. “...You know what I mean! And that’s gross, bro. Where only 14.”  
“Technically, we're 82.” Dipper corrected. Sure, they looked 14, but they had been in neverland for 70 years, being born in California in 1933, they came to neverland when they were 12. They weren't supposed to age, due to being half fairy, but instead, they seemed to age just at a much slower pace than most things.  
Mabel rolled her eyes, “Ugh. That again?! Seriously? I lost track after 14, and I could honestly care less about how ‘Old’ we really are.” Mabel never wanted to grow up, and Dipper knew that. Dipper, however, did. Mabel got her wish, for time to slow down. Dipper gave up his own wish for his sister’s. She wanted to stay in Neverland. Dipper didn't, but he didn't want to leave her alone in an alien place. So, he stuck by her side. “I mean, come on, man. Even Bill isn't aging.” and she seemed right. But, he was aging too. Somehow, it seemed to take him longer to age than it did for them. Heaven knows how old Bill Cipher is.  
“I know, I know” Dipper waved her off. “So what do you have planned today?”  
Mabel tapped her chin. “Ummm… hmm…” Dipper took this time to relax and lean back on the tree he was sitting on, and eventually, he let his eyes slip closed with a soft sigh.  
The sun was already drifting in the sky. All the darkness had retreated to the shadows, avoiding the sun’s stare, though, the plant and animal life seemed to enjoy it’s warmth. The coldness of the night still seemed to linger in the air, making what would usually be a bad burn from the sun, nothing more than gentle kisses of warmth on the twin’s skin. Yes. Mabel and Dipper were indeed twins, Mabel only being older by 5 minutes, and they were both half fairy. Though they had so many similarities, they had their differences too. Not only in personality, but in their looks. While Mabel was female, she didn't inherit the gift of wings or the gift to shrink herself or glow like a normal fairy would. Instead, Dipper got that. However, she was able to fly nevertheless. She also did have a bubbly friendly personality, while Dipper was more conservative with a bit of a snotty attitude at times. What can he say? A boy’s gotta have his pride if not manliness. That's also what made them different. Dipper wanted to grow up. Mabel did not. Mabel enjoyed her youth a little too much, and Dipper was sick of all the negative things he was given, unlike Mabel, who was shown most of the better side of youth, Dipper was not subjected to such. Instead, he was always pushed to become the man of the house. And after being subjected to what was going on around him, at that time, he wanted to grow up and join the military so he could defend his country too. Though there wasn't a second Great War, yet, there had been much talk of there being one. But, as fate would have seemed, fate had another plan for him. To aid his sister in never growing up. 

After what seemed to be only 5 minutes, but in reality was actually 15, Mabel spoke with a leap in her voice, making Dipper jump after the sudden quietness, “Oh! Oh! I know!” She smiled.  
Dipper yawned and rubbed his eyes, not getting much sleep last night, or the night before. “Have an idea?”  
“We haven't been to America in a while! Why don't we go visit and see if anyone wants to come back with us!” She jumped up with ease, making the tree branch she was on shake.  
Dipper flexed his wings. “Not since 1978… If I remember right. And Mabes, you gotta remember that time runs differently here.”  
Mabel waved her brother off. “You're the nerd. What time is it there then?”  
“....2015.. I think.. Some time in the Summer.” Dipper stretched.  
“Wow. Time sure flies when you're having fun.” Mabel gave a grin. Dipper only rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle in response. “Think it's about time we payed a visit. Seeing the same faces can get a bit boring.”  
“I was wondering when you’d say that.”  
“Yeah. Well. Get ready. Were going to leave soon.” Mabel decided.  
The male twin sat up, about to jump off the tree before a thought struck him. 2015… He gnawed on his lip. 1978… It's been around 37 years. Surely many things have changed since then. And from the last visit, he could tell the technology industry was growing fast. A little too fast.  
Mabel saw her brother pause and watched his face become concentrated. She knew he was thinking.  
“What is it now?” She sighed. Dipper always was thinking. Sometimes, a little too much. 

“It's been around 37 years since we have last visited.” He continued to gnaw on the lip’s skin. Mabel was not going to like what he was going to say next. “Should we bring someone? You know.. who has been there recently..?” 

“You aren't suggesting…” Mabel burrowed her eyebrows and frowned. 

“Mabel, he was there last week. That like, a year in the other world! He’d know more about it. We don't know how much has changed since then. He’d know. He’d be prepared.” 

“Yeah.. Well.. He’d also get us in trouble.” Dipper’s twin tried to argue. 

“Our chances of getting in trouble are higher with out him.”  
“He’d purposely get us in trouble!”  
“I highly doubt that. He enjoys toying with us.”  
“Why do you want him to come so bad?!”  
“Because I’d like to NOT go to prison! Plus, we would have no idea where we're going, where to look, and what to avoid! He would!”

Mabel grit her teeth. Dipper was right, like usual, it was smarter to bring someone with experience than wondering about blind. Still, she hated the thought of bringing Bill. “Fine” She growled. “We’ll bring him. But were leaving at a quarter to sun high. If he’s not there, were leaving, with or without him.” Dipper gave a small smile before his wings stretched into the air, and with a slight sound of a bell and a shot of light, he was gone, leaving behind a trail of blue fairy dust leading towards the beach.


	2. Prep for the desco

A quarter too sun high and Mabel was kicking the sand. Her brother wasn't there, but Bill was, and wearing some strange clothes too.   
“Where is Dipper?” She growled.   
“I think he went to get some back up Pixie Dust.” Bill rocked on his heals.   
“Dont you try stealing that stuff.” Mabel warned.   
“It's not the dust I want.” Bill hummed. 

A sound of a bell, a sudden shot of glow, and a trail of blue dust alerted the two of Dipper’s presence. Dipper was in his more fairy form, and huffed heavily from carrying a huge bag, to him, at least. He handed it too Mabel who put it in her pouch. “I don't think we need back up, like usual. But thanks anyways.” Mabel knew well that this is one of the ways Dipper showed he cared. 

“What? I don't get any?” Bill piped up, both shot a glare. 

“Welp. Time to go.” Mabel looked to the sky as her feet started to lift from the ground. 

Bill watched her fly a foot up, Dipper going over things he could have missed in his head, before he cleared his throat. The twins looked to him. He cocked a brow and folded his arms. “Ya know. Not all of us have the talent to defy the laws of gravity.” He frowned. Mabel rolled her eyes as Dipper went to Bill and flew circles around him, covering his body with his blue dust. Bill started to drift from the ground as he unfolded his arms, a big grin split his face. He squirmed for a bit, but then Mabel felt like they were going to get nowhere until she helped him. So she did, for the sake of her not aging at watching him wiggle in the air. Dipper seemed to take great pleasure in watching Bill squirm in the air, for his bell laughs echoed through the air. 

The three glided through the air, too the second star on the right and straight on till morning. The next thing they knew, it was dark. Mabel held Bill’s wrist with an iron grip which was cutting off the blood from going too his hand. A prickling feeling enveloped his hand, he could feel it starting to feel like pins and needles. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable. It reminded Bill of that one time he slapped a cactus. Dumb idea. Dumb. 

The few city night lights were bright, and had divided from what Mabel could remember. “Looks like Dop was right about the change… At least it looks like it from here.” She hoovered several hundred feet from the ground. The three stared at the changes. Piedmont, California was a small rich little town. Home to some famous actors, if Bill could recall correctly. It had grown in size with many more buildings from what the twins could remember themselves. To Bill however, it didn't change much.   
Mabel looked to her brother, a small warm smile on her lips as she took a small breath. “Ready?”

“Actually...” Bill interrupted, “I should alert you two of one small detail…”  
~

Dipper Pines. Age 16. Born in August 31, 1999. Interest: Supernatural. Journalism. Writer.   
Family: Mom. Dad. Mabel Pines (Twin). Great Uncle Stanley (Stan and Ford are Twins). Great Uncle Stanford. Grandfather Shermie.   
Pet: Waddles; Pig. Belongs to Mabel. Loki; Lizard. Mine. Goldie; GoldFish. Belongs to Mabel, also. Hazel; Cat. Belongs to Mom. 

Sweat dripped onto the paper and the young man paused his careful writing. He put down his pen and leaned back, stretching out before getting a whiff of his sweat. He scrunched up his nose at the rough sent intruding his nostrils. He sat up again and pulled off his shirt to reveal bare skin. It was in the beginning of summer and a heat wave hit California, even Mabel had ditched her sweaters for tank tops and short-shorts. The heater was broken in his room, and he’d go to his sister’s room to read throughout the day.   
Though, he was used to the californian summers, it didn't make it that much better. Sure, the ocean helped a lot, but they couldn't always go every day. Occasionally there were protests at the closest non-owned beach, that forced the authorities to close the beach to the public. Luckily, school was almost over, and a few days later, he and his sister would go back to Gravity Falls, Oregon. The town where they stayed over most of their summers ever since they were twelve.   
Dipper Pines was currently preparing his own journal to write down the findings of Gravity Falls, and other places, in. Truthfully, this was his fourth journal, having written many over the years. Throughout the school, Dipper and Mabel Pines were known as the Mystery Kids. They had investigated The haunted Queen Mary; half debunked until Mabel was carried away by an apparition to marry, La Llorona; one of Mabel’s friends almost drowned by the psychopath bitch, and even met the Guardian of Yosemite, who was very shy. They even recruited a few other kids that they knew to the team… And maybe one legally now considered an adult. Though, during the summers, they left the investigating to them. 

Gravity Falls, Oregon, was a sleepy town. Not much seemed to happen there, if you took no mind to it. There was even a ‘Never mind all that’ bill there that dismissed all the oddities of Gravity Falls. It was passed by Mayor Tyler after the unpleasant Weirdmageddon, which may have involved a psychopathic dorito trying to take over the world, and possibly almost killed him and his sister. But besides that, there were quite a few oddities that also lived in the town. Dipper learned that the Folk legends, ghost stories, and horror stories, that one was told as a joke, were all very real. Gnomes, Minotaurs, Bugbear, Multi-Bear, Love-God, Unicorns, they were all real. Though at first, when he was young, this struck him as odd, this was now daily life for the twins.   
Even though it was harder to find places like Gravity Falls that matched up to it’s weirdness, they still happened upon fairies and other mystical beings, it just wasn't as bad, or as active, and that's what they were going back to in a month. 

Dipper groaned at the heat around him, complaining not doing any good. He got up and headed to the door before looking back at his new journal, a soft fond smile overcoming his sweaty face, before turning back and leaving his room. He headed down to kitchen and pulled out some ice-pops out of the freezer. He suckled on it as he plopped onto the couch, letting the coolness coming from the air conditioner breath life back into him. He turned on the T.V with the flick of his thumb at the t.v remote and began to search for something to entertain him. Adventually he settled on Cartoon Network’s ‘Amazing World of Gumball’, which, he will admit, is pretty goddamn hilarious. Him and his sister once argued on who was the best character in the show, and they adventually settled on Anais for the smarts and the girl power. 

Speaking of his twin, Mabel approached with Waddles closely behind, his hooves clicking on the floor. Dipper didn't know how in the world they managed to keep a pet pig. All he knew is that it had to do with a lot of begging, tears, the offer of Mabel’s blood, Mabel almost sacrificing Hazel, who was a mean cat, and their parents finding out that Waddles was an environment friendly garbage disposal, they let her keep him. Eventually Waddles warmed his way into their heart just as he did for Grunkle Stan. 

Mabel plopped into the sofia on the opposite side of Dipper, half of her body slung over the arm of the chair in her Navy green shorts and Free tank top, Waddles coming to rest at her feet. Yes. Mabel had found her most favorite cartoon, well.. anime... A show about a bunch of attractive young men, around their age, shirtless, with muscles. Mabel fawned when she found this due to one of her school friends being a huge nerd with anime. She had also found other anime, girly ones, dark ones, bright ones, adventurous one, and one about personified countries, Mabel’s second favorite anime of all time. “WHAT'S BETTER THAN AN ARRAY OF HOT HUNKS IN WORLD WAR TWO?!” She once exclaimed in his face. Then she found Yaoi. At first, she didn't like it, then she found she did… a lot.. “If you can't beat em, join em. That's what I always say” she once told him. Dipper took a like to anime too, but more into ones like Attack on Titan, One Punch Man, Tokyo Ghoul, Case Closed, and Jojo’s Big Adventure. But he didn't obsess over it like Mabel could. 

“Gumball’s on, huh?” Mabel hummed to her twin brother. A grunt was earned from the other. They sat in silence, watching the children’s T.V show. “So…” She said after that moment of silence, “...Planning on doing anything today?” Her eyes flickered over to her brother. 

“No.” 

“...Well… Ya know… Me and Paz are going on a date tonight, as you know…” She began. Oh boy. Dipper knew where this was going. “And were going to that date night special concert… And we have a friend, who wants to go, but his girl is out of town… And… we’ve might have said we’d get you to come?” Mabel gave a weak smile in Dipper’s direction, Dipper having an annoyed sigh. His sister was always trying to get him hooked up with someone. He’s kinda been alone forever, after all. Sure. Crushing on someone was easy, admitting it too them, much less, them returning the feeling, is hard.   
“Let me guess… Polysexual?” Dipper’s eyes didn't leave the screen.   
“Maybee…?? I mean. The reason we said you’d go with him, is because we sorta owe him? He kinda saved us from becoming trees. He’s older than us, but he's really cool. A total nerd, also maybe hot, I think you’d get along with him. And besides…. Cheap concert~ You couldn't say no to that and your sister giving you puppy eyes!” Dipper looked over to his sister to see pleading puppy eyes, he gave an eye roll and gave a light shrug. Mabel sat up and hugged her brother with a grin. “Thanks bro! You won't regret it!!” Mabel got off the couch and ran to her room with Waddles behind her, to get ready for tonight. Girls. Prep until they die. “Better get ready soon, we're leaving in three hours!!” She called from her room. Three hours?! It takes him 30 minutes, and even he takes forever, by normal guy standards. 

An hour later, and Mabel looked like she was walking the red carpet. Mabel was wearing her Blood on the Dancefloor loose tank top with a black tight one underneath. Washed blue shorts with white stars, mechine torn at the bottom. Jiji stockings with blue stitched Nightmare Before Christmas slip on shoes. A Huffle Puff themed sweater was tied around her waist and a black SNK beanie topped it all off, all bought from Hot Topic. She looked like honest trash, just the way she liked it. Even her makeup was done a bit darker than her usual, smokey black eyeshadow and light red lipstick covered her face. And knowing how her and Pacifica, they always had weird ways of matching, she’d look like her own trash to, in a rich snobby sort of way. The red carpet would deny them entry at first glance. 

Dipper would wait at least an hour more until he ‘gets ready’. When he did, he looked a little less trashy than his sister, still nerdy though. He threw on a ‘Get Swifty’ Rick Tank top, blue jeans, and a green sweater with ‘Poison Ivy’ stitched into it, kept on the side for the night, and his regular shoes. That took like 10 minutes to pick out. What? He likes to look nice.. Ish.. Actually, a concert is a time to look somewhat trashy. Maybe not as bad as Mabel, but still somewhat trashy. He brushed his hair a few ways before settling on his usual hair style, and left the room without a second thought, after packing his wallet in his pocket, which happened to have zippers on them… due to Mabel insisting so he won't have his money stolen. 

Mabel gave a face to Dipper’s choice in fashion, but shrugged it off and went back to making Mabel Juice, something she had invented a few years ago. Nothing good came from it, nothing. Dipper had to admit, blind dating was kind of exciting. Though it usually ended badly, it gave his life some normal excitement that lots of people experience, and not almost being eaten by a giant spider, who was owned by a more female spider. She was nice, once she realized they had donated some cash too her spider community. It was going to be interesting on who Mabel and Paz thought he should go with next, though Pacifica usually didn't join in this match making service Mabel set up for him. 

Near half an hour later, Pacifica was at the door, waiting. Slashed Sons of Anarchy long sleeve tunic, Black Ruffle Skirt, fishnet stockings, Hamsa Eye Moon Cardigan, and Chinese Laundry Mesh and Lace Bootie heels, hair done up nicely in a messy made bun, purple and black smokey eyeshadow and ruby red lips, and of course, high fashioned sunglasses to make her look snooty as fuck. So that's what High Quality Trash looks like. “You ready?” She asked, nose pointed upward a bit, looking around for prying eyes. After all, she was pretty damn famous, and also, there was a freakin black limo in their street.   
Mabel ran to her side. “Hell yeah!” Pacifica looked to her, then Dipper, then to her limo, and started walking, Mabel following closely behind. When Bill was defeated, the Northwest had lost nearly all their money, and all their power, but they were quick to gain it again. After all, Pacifica was not into losing all three of her ponies, whom she loved so much, so easily. Her and her family quickly climb their way back up the social ladder. And now, bam. Limo. Dipper shut and locked the door behind him before going to the limo himself.   
~  
“Mabel” A young fairy’s voice warned. “Dont.”   
“Shhh. You’ll get us caught, dumb dumb..” The twin fairy replied.   
“But if Bill’s right-”  
“Bill isn't always right, Dipper. You need to rely on me a bit more.”  
“I do. In Neverland. This isn't Neverland.”   
“Psh. It's just like Neverland! Just not an island and with rules.” The female twin’s voice started to rise.   
“Its nothing like Neverland! We can actually die easier here. They have guns. And boats… Gunboats! Not that stuff back when we were here. This stuff seems to be more accurate and reload instantly!”  
“According to Bill! Bill isn't always right, you know. One day, he’ll slip up. And when he does, you’ll see!”   
“Will you just shut up?! Were going to get caught!”   
“You're the only voice anything can hear, Mabel!” Mabel looked back at Dipper, seeing him in his smaller form, a blue light with wings. Oh right. That means all anyone can hear is a small bell, and a small bell’s can get so loud. Mabel rolled her eyes and continued to search for her dagger, which she had dropped earlier upon arrival. It should be around here, somewhere. “Maybe someone found it?” Dipper suggested. Mabel bit her lip, she couldn't find it anywhere, he was probably right. 

“BOY AM I FEELING THE LOVE TONIGHT! Being talked about, right in front of me, not even with me turned around! Amazing social skills, you to have… Though I guess I can only understand half of the conversation. But I still heard some insults~!” Cipher rocked on his heels in the grass, holding his jacket close to his body, the night air was cold. 

“SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Mabel turned and hissed. 

“You know, there is no reason to be quite. We have the WHOLE PARK TO OURSELVES!” Bill shouted too the sky before hearing a honk and looking to the nearby pond. “...And these wonderful swans, of course.” He smiled. 

Mabel gritted her teeth. It could be anywhere! 

Mabel had dropped her knife a few thousand feet up about 20 minutes ago, when she noticed it was missing. She searched and searched, but just couldn't find it. She let herself float back down to the well maintained grass. “It's hopeless. I can't find it. My Great Uncle gave it to me before he passed. I can't believe I lost it.” She hugged her knees. Their Great Uncle Stan had given the twins before he passed. They weren't placed in his care when they were given to the orphanage back in 1933 because they didn't know who their relatives were, until he went looking for them. The government thought it would be a bad idea if they allowed a war veteran from World War 1, but they were aloud to spend their summers with him until their 9th birthday, when their Great Uncle, or Grunkle as they would sometimes call him, passed from cancer.   
Their great Unckle had departed with some gifts, to Mabel, A pocket knife, Golden Knuckles (which she managed to keep from being stolen), and a Grappling hook, which was still on her, she never left anywhere without it, it had come to save her and Dipper more than once. Dipper had gotten three journals on the mysteries of Gravity Falls from 1909 and an expensive ink quill. Dipper kept those well hidden and well maintained back in NeverLand. He cherished those with everything he had, though he rarely used them anymore, as did Mabel. 

“Don't worry, Mabel. We’ll find you knife.” Dipper sat on her shoulder. “It has to be here, somewhere.” He stared hard at the ground, as if in thought. He jumped up when a roaring ‘boom’ came from half a mile off. He stared at a building that had glowing lights radiating from its windows. Both looked to Bill for explanation.

“Looks like a party.” Bill looked in the building’s general direction. “Probably a band or something. No big deal.” He explained. 

Dipper smiled, “Mabel. It could be in there! Someone may have picked it up and went in there!” All Bill could hear was a lot of bell noises. He frowned at how he couldn't understand a word that kid was saying. It always bothered him when he did that. 

Mabel’s head swung to her shoulder and grinned, “Yeah maybe. But Dip, how are we going to get in? We didn't get an invite.”

“And that’s where I come in, but you two will need a change first. Pine Tree, do me a favor and change to your… bigger state.” Bill stopped his rocking and looked around at the nearby shops while Dipper obayed. He frowned when he saw all were closed that held clothes with in. Then he got an idea. 

Dipper watched Bill dig through his pockets and pull out a rectangular object. Bill tapped it a few times before speaking, “Siri, where is the nearest Walmart?” Dipper cocked a brow at Bill talking to the object. 

“The nearest Walmart is five miles.” The twins were shocked when the box spoke back. 

“I-I… What?!” Mabel stuttered in disbelief. 

“‘I’ what? Shooting Star, don't tell me you’ve never seen a phone before.” Bill grinned at how the twin’s mouth was agape. 

“Uh. No. That isn't a Phone! Cell Phones are big, heavy rectangular objects with atanas sticking out the side. Or this box with digits..” Mabel tried explaining with hand motions included. Honestly, it's been awhile since they’ve seen a phone, and they didn't really get accustomed to them anyways. 

“Maybe back in the 70’s.” Bill muttered aloud. That's when Dipper remembered, it was 2015, not 1978 or 1933. 

“So you're saying, the phones changed to… that..?” Dipper pointed too  
the thing in Bill’s hand with slight disgust. 

“DING DING DING! Looks like someone just got it!” Bill grinned and gave a hard pat on Dipper’s back. “Lots have things have changed, kids. The world isnt what you knew. Everything revolves around electronics, and something tells me that next year, it will be even more so. Also, Computers and T.Vs look completely different, if you even know what those are.” Mabel frowned at the insult. “Now, come on. We need to get a cab and get you two some clothes.” Bill walked to the nearby street, the busiest he could find, he twins following. 

“Whats wrong with my clothes?” Mabel walked a bit farther behind. 

“Its skimpy. Don't get me wrong, I really could care less if you wore nothing, but people here will think different. Back when you lived here, it was the same, so you should know this. But I suppose you may have forgotten over the years.” Bill held his hand out at near by passing cars, spotting a yellow coated one. 

The taxi pulled over and Bill opened the car, the twins getting in. Bill slipped in, “Go to Walmart at all?” 

“At this time?” The man in the driver’s seat grunted. 

“Have you seen what these two wear?” 

The driver looked into his merrer too see the twins in dirty skimpy clothing. “Fair enough.” And the car pulled more into the street. The whole ride there, Bill took great joy in the twins, their eyes widening with all the new things, mouths whispering to each other, Mabel wondering if it’s rude to ask why the Cab Driver smelled a bit and Dipper telling her that it was indeed rude. It was just too fun to watch.   
Once they pulled up to the supermarket, he heard one of the twins whispered ‘holy..’. This was really going to be a fun trip.   
“My eyes feel like they're on fire, Bill.” Mabel rubbed her eyes and blinked at the large fluorescent lights that were attached to the large ware house. The store was so huge and bright. “Can we not skip this?” 

“Trust me, i’d love too, but it's the only store that sells clothes this late.” 

Mabel groaned, “Let's get this over with.” She started walking too what looked most like clothes. She thought it was clothes, it was, wasn't it?  
Dipper kept his head buried in Bill’s neck, legs wrapped around the taller man’s waist and arms tensely hung around his neck, the fluorescent lights and specious feeling giving him nausea. Bill was carrying him due to the rule about having no shoes, and unlike Mabel, Dipper didn't really need shoes.   
Bill rubbed circles on Dipper’s back, trying to soothe him a bit. “Star, Pick out whatever you like, just make sure it looks like it fits first. We can actually check the size later.” Mabel gave a glance back, letting him know she heard him before looking at the colorful clothes. She had never been so confused in her life. 

Mabel ran left and right, trying to decide what things were. Fashion had changed so much, she didn't know all these new designs. But soon enough, she found a sweater, a sweater she wanted. No. She NEEDED. It was a dark pink sweater with a pig wearing a mustache, top hat, and a monocle on its left eye, and a bunch stars, that was practically made of glitter, surrounding it. Her eyes shone at the sight, and Bill had to resist rolling his eyes at the sight of her. She looked to him briefly as if asking for permission, and with his nod of approval, she snagged it from the rack. After some debate, she chose a flowing purple skirt and a hair band. 

“Alright. Come on. I’d rather get this done with as soon as possible. Your brother’s getting heav-eh” Dipper smacked Bill hard on the chest. Bill looked down to see Dipper glaring at him in his arms. “Good to see you feeling better… God. You’ve gotten stronger, haven't you?” Bill rubbed lightly the spot which Dipper hit with one hand. “Alright. Let's get you some clothes. Your hardly existent shorts is getting people’s attention.” Bill walked to two too the boy’s isle before putting Dipper down to pick his things. 

Dipper settled on simple, A spiderman shirt, which he fancied, a pair of hiking shorts, a blue dawn filled vest, and a simple Yankees hat. Bill snorted at the irony, but kept those thoughts to himself. Mabel took the burden of holding Dipper’s things while he was held by Bill again. Dipper was feeling worse and worse by the minute. “When are we leaving?” He whimpered.   
“Soon. But first, you two need shoes.” Next thing the twins knew, they were seated down, and bill used this big cold object to measure the size of their feet. Mabel’s feet was bigger than Dipper and Dipper would have asked more of how it works, if he didn't feel so sick. Mabel chose some light slippers and Bill picked out a pair of blue sneakers in Dipper’s absence. They tried on their clothes to find most fit, any that didn't, they got a bigger or smaller size. After Bill bought everything, plus a hairbrush for Mabel, he sent the twins in the bathroom to change. Mabel came running out, giggling and feeling free and fancy. Dipper felt uncomfortable in his clothes. 

“Bill, I can't-”

“You won't need too while we're here, at least, most of the time anyways. Remember to keep your wings hidden.” Dipper nodded. “Come over here, Shooting Star. Your hair's a mess.” Mabel hopped on the bench, feeling light and happy, letting Bill brush her hair out. “When did you last bathe?” 

“Last week.” Mabel hummed. 

Bill gagged slightly. “If we stay more than tonight, I'm making you both bathe, like it or not. You two stink, and if i'm going to pose as your caretaker, then I don't need people to think i'm raising savages and neglecting you.” 

Mabel wrinkled her nose. “We aren't savages.” 

“Well you smell like one. Dipper smells a little better though.” 

“I rinsed quickly before we left.” Dipper fiddled with his laces as he waited. 

“Thought so.” Bill hummed, remembering the night prior for a brief moment before shoving that thought away. “Alright. Looks like we're ready to go.” Bill put the brush into the near empty plastic bag. 

“Wow Bill. You may be a pirate prick, but I admit once again, you know hair.” Mabel purred at the new softness of her hair as she ran her fingers through it. Though Bill was Dipper and Mabel’s enemy, they’d occasionally call a truce. Sometimes on these truces, Bill would take it upon himself to put the twin’s in better shape, and that meant haircuts. “You still feeling sick, Dip Dop?” She looked to her twin. 

Dipper took an unsteadied breath, thinking at first that it had worn off, at least he did until a wave of nausea hit him. He doubled over and held his stomach. 

“Looks like Pine Tree isn't taking the changes all that well.” The blond man commented and picked Dipper up in his arms. Dipper curled into him, taking in the scent of old musk and rum, a familiar and calming scent, and relaxed more. “Let's go.” Bill stood and led Mabel out of the large ware house.   
The cab that had been waiting for them pulled up, Bill put Dipper down and they all got inside. “Take us back to the park.” And the cab driver did as he was told. Mabel held her sick brother the entire ride, it was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter earlier and totally forgot part of it. Fixed it tho. So it should all be good. 
> 
> I hoped you all liked this chapter. Its a bit long, which is what I was aiming for. 
> 
> Also, send help. I thought of a new fic idea and I REALLY want to do it. I cant stop making new fics.


	3. Hiatus Note

Sooo... Im going on Hiatus. If you check all my other works here, it will say the same thing as this. 

Im very uncomfortable with my writing level at this moment and dont really want to continue posting until I feel it's right. I also wont be posting anything besides short stories in general. You probibly wont see anything for these fics until next year at best. That and I dont have any writing classes until next semester. 

What am I planning on doing? Well, for starters, get better at grammar. But thats not all. Im not planning on posting a lick of anything untill I get at least a few chapters ahead That way I'll have a posting schedule for you all to look forward too, instead of dragging you on like this. I also wont be posting, or starting, any new project fics until at least one is completed. I dont want to start too many like I already have and never finish them. But dont worry! I will finish them. Im not one for dropping posted work unless its art. 

If I have any more good fic ideas, i'll write them down as prompts for if I do finish a fic and want to start another, which is unlikely. 

Once I finish all the fics posted now, I'll only post a fic with a schedule if the fic its self is nearly, or is, completed in my docs. 

Short stories will only be posted if they are finished as well. If they have more than one chapter (Max of 5), I will post it with a weekly schedule after it has been edited by my editors. I am planning on posting a few short stories soon, so it wont be as if my whole account went on hiatus. There will still be work, but not from the bigger works. I'm also trying to downsize my story into 20-30 chapters, even if it means making the chapters themselves longer. Im sure you wouldn't mind that anyways. Means more content for you in a shorter amount of time. 

Anyways, im sorry for the inconvenience. I know some of you look forward to the next chapter of this fic. Just know I wont be stopping it all together. Just know its going to be re-written and worked on to give you the best possible writings I can muster. I want to show you what I see with my writing, and I hope that when I do start doing updates again, you will be able to see it. 

Sorry again and I hope you have a lovely day!

~InsainCat Productions   
-UncleAuntieFeli


End file.
